


Support: Clair and Silque

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Fire Emblem Supports [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: I'm back with more supports! The girls in Alm's army need to talk more.Btw, I made a survey about supports. It would help me a lot if you answered to it!Here's the link
Relationships: Clea | Clair & Silque
Series: Fire Emblem Supports [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/533935
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. C Support

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more supports! The girls in Alm's army need to talk more.
> 
> Btw, I made a survey about supports. It would help me a lot if you answered to it! [Here's the link](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSc5HeplGqC1FwhTXRrshJYlmYJPDspBaNA9PWr2-bP9aQwStg/viewform?usp=sf_link)

**Silque:** Clair, please! I implore you! Stop!

 **Clair:** Oh, Silque. I could barely hear you over the cries of these barbaric soldiers. Is there anything amiss?

 **Silque:** I’ve finally… caught up…

 **Silque:** Clair, you’re injured, are you not?

 **Clair:** Injured? Could this mere scratch be what you’re referring to?

 **Silque:** That doesn’t look like a scratch.

 **Clair:** Oh I can assure you, Silque, that I am most fine.

 **Silque:** But…

 **Clair:** Worry not about my wellbeing. I know how to take care of myself. If anything, you should focus on the rest of our troops.

 **Silque:** Clair, I cannot in good faith let you leave…

 **Silque:** She flew away.

 **Silque:** I must get to her again. She may get in trouble with that wound.

 **Silque:** Merciful Mila, please grant me strength.


	2. B support

**Clair:** Silque! Are you well?

**Silque:** C-Clair…

**Clair:** What were you thinking?! Jumping in my defense like that…

**Clair:** You could’ve gotten seriously hurt!

**Silque:** I know.

**Clair:** If you knew, then why did you do it?

**Silque:** It is my duty as a child of Mila to shield everyone from harm.

**Clair:** Silque, you cannot--

**Silque:** Don’t worry about me.

**Silque:** See? I can stand. I’m not that hurt.

**Clair:** Still, I cannot abide such behaviour. I won’t allow you to get in danger so recklessly for my sake.

**Silque:** That’s kind of you.

**Silque:** All I ask is that, next time, you won’t go flying away on your own. We’ll be both safer if we stay with the rest of the army.

**Clair:** But how can I...

**Clair:** So be it. Your safety is more important than any dream of glory I may possess.

**Silque:** Thank you, Clair. I really appreciate it.


	3. A Support

**Clair:** Silque! What are you doing out in the field so soon? Have your wounds already healed?

 **Silque:** Yes, Clair. I’m fine and ready to help.

 **Clair:** Are you quite certain? I swear I saw you limp your way here mere moments ago.

 **Silque:** Well…

 **Clair:** I won’t accept any lie, Silque.

 **Silque:** Sigh… All right, Clair. You win. I may have overestimated myself.

 **Clair:** Well, in that case there’s only one thing to do.

 **Silque:** What… what are you doing?

 **Clair:** You shall fly with me. That way, you won’t have to exert yourself more than you should and I won’t “fly away on my own”, as you so put last time.

 **Silque:** This isn’t a bad idea, actually.

 **Clair:** Of course. It is a grand idea, in fact!

 **Clair:** Hop on, Silque. Let us conquer the skies!

 **Silque:** Um… ok. As long as you’re careful--

 **Silque:** AH! Slow down!


End file.
